Anticipation
by babyphd
Summary: Abbey and Ellie waits for Jed and the wedding to begin.


Title: "Anticipation" (WC#3, Ellie's Wedding, Jed, Abbey, Ellie, Mrs. Faison, Debbie

Rating: Child

Summary: Pre-wedding jitters.

Spoiler: "The Wedding"

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. You know who does.

"Mom, can you help me please? I don't know where Zoey has disappeared to."

Abbey smiled. No matter how old a woman is when she gets married, the pre-wedding jitters always occur. "Calm down, Ellie. Everything will be okay."

"Oh, Mom! " Ellie turned to her mother with eyes full of moisture. "I only hope so. Have you seen Dad recently?"

"Yeah. Debbie sent word that he was called down to the Oval Office for a minute. He should be up here any minute."

"What about the guests? Are they here? Where are my flowers? And where the hell is Zoey!"

"Ellie! Listen to me!" Abbey grabbed her daughter's face. "Calm down. Everything is taken care of. It'll go well. I promise you. Even your father has promised to behave."

With that comment, Ellie couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, I'm more worried about Dad misbehaving than anything else. You know, he can really mess things up if he wants to."

Both women laughed and released the tension. "Yeah, he's been known to do that. Now sit down and don't worry. The wedding will go off as scheduled at seven."

Knock. Knock.

"Come in." Both women hoped that would be Jed. However, Mrs. Faison entered.

"Ellie, hon, I have a gift from Vic for you. He asked me to give this to you." She opened her hand and displayed a brightly wrapped small box.

Ellie took it from her mother-in-law and tore the paper off. She opened the lid and started to cry.

"I love him so much. This is so special." She held up a gold necklace with something hanging from it.

Abbey looked but couldn't quite determine what it was.

Ellie continued to cry as she rubbed her hands on the miniature gold fly. "This is so special. Mrs. Faison, oops, I mean Mom, please tell Vic I love it." Ellie took her new mother-in-law into a big hug. Abbey shuddered quietly as Ellie called someone else Mom. But she would have to get used to it.

Turning to Abbey, Ellie made a request. "Mom, can you put this on for me? My hands are shaking so bad I don't think I can."

"Sure, hon." Abbey smiled. She knew then that she would always be the first mom in Ellie's life.

Mrs. Faison excused herself. "I'll go and let you two alone. I know how precious these last minutes are. See you downstairs."

As Mrs. Faison left, Debbie stepped in. "Mrs. Bartlet, may I speak with you for a minute?"

Abbey motioned her into the room and said, "Debbie, whatever you have to say, just say it."

Debbie became nervous. "Yes, ma'am. Remember I'm just the messenger."

"Yes. Just say it." But Abbey had a sinking feeling what news Debbie had brought with her.

"The President is on the phone with President Lian of China and can't seem to get off. He said ten minutes at least." Debbie moved toward the door.

Abbey sighed. "Thanks Debbie. Just get him up here when you can."

"Yes, ma'am." Debbie left, knowing that the President would pay for this. And his wife would be the one giving out the punishment.

"I told you Dad would mess things up. I knew it." Ellie paced around her parents' bedroom.

"Calm down Ellie. He'll be here."

"Before or after I get married?" Ellie sat down dejectedly and started to cry.

Forty minutes later and two more messages from the father of the bride, Ellie was even more upset. "I told you Mom that Dad would mess this up. I told you."

"Ellie, calm down. I'm sure he'll be off the phone soon. He wouldn't miss this." Abbey tried to bolster her daughter's spirits but it was hard when she didn't feel so sure about her own words.

"But Mom, he promised that he would be here. He promised."

"I know sweetheart. It has to be something major for him to be this late. I'm sure he'll be here soon."

Ellie started to pace. The ceremony was already an hour late and no sign of her father. But at least she had found her maid of honor. Well, the Service had found her with Charlie in the Mural Room. So one problem had been solved.

"Mom, can you…" Ellie's request stopped in mid sentence as a third voice was heard.

"Let's get you married."

Both women looked to the door. There stood the missing father of the bride, grinning from ear to ear.

Jed walked over to his daughter and gave her a small kiss. "Sorry, Ellie. President Lian of China had other things on his mind, but I finally persuaded him to give me an hour. Now, are you ready?"

Ellie flew into her father's outstretched arms as Abbey gave a big sigh of relief. "Oh, Daddy. I love you so much."

With those words, the final barrier to the wedding was lowered.

Hand in hand in hand, three people left the Residence, anticipating a glorious evening.

THE END


End file.
